


not much to offer

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [379]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Annette wants Byleth, no matter what, but when she assumes his tastes lie elsewhere, she resorts to drastic measures.Or, Annette assumes her professor likes big boobs, when that could not be farther from the truth.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [379]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	not much to offer

Annette has a problem, one that she has no idea how to solve. She wants her professor to notice her, and as more than just his star student. She wants him to notice her as a woman, to see her as someone that he could spend time with outside of class, and she wants him to fall for her. In short, she has a crush on Byleth, but she has no idea what to do to approach him about it.

In her attempts to get closer to him, she has found excuses to talk to him, bringing her best friend along with her for moral support. Mercedes is a very big help, and does not make fun of Annette for her crush, or even tell her that something like that is completely unrealistic. She just seems eager to help in whatever way that she can, always supportive, standing with her while she tries to make conversation with the professor.

But that is where the problems start. The thing that Annette can’t help but notice is that Byleth seems more interested in Mercedes. She is not sure when she starts to notice it, but it seems like he is always looking to her instead, and though that could just be due to the fact that Mercedes does most of the talking, while Annette can never think of anything to say, she is not so sure about that.

She thinks it has more to do with Mercie’s body than anything else. The fact of the matter is, Annette is small. Her mother is on the petite side as well, so she has a feeling she is nearly done growing, and she absolutely hates that, because she is about the same size as the youngest student in the class, short and completely underdeveloped. Annette is already seventeen, but she feels like she looks like a little kid most of the time; Mercedes is twenty-three, and has an amazing body. Most importantly, she has a very impressive chest, and Annette can’t shake the feeling that Byleth likes that.

More than likely, she decides, he is looking at Mercie because of her bigger breasts, and is completely uninterested in Annette, who is as flat as a board. If that is the case, then what can she do? She might never grow anymore than that, and though she knows looks are not all that matter, what can she do with her personality or intelligence if she can’t get Byleth to notice her in the first place?

She knows that she is in a lot of trouble, and so, she has to do something to turn his eye. Even if it involves faking things, as long as she can catch his interest, she really does not care. If he falls for her, then she is certain that everything else will work itself out in the end, so the first step is just catching her professor’s interest.

With that in mind, she begins to scheme on her own, not letting Mercie in on this part. She is afraid that Mercie might actually look down on her for this, might tell her that she is being silly, or even worse, be logical and explain to her why this plan could never work. Annette does not need to hear that right now, nor does she really want Mercie to know that she makes her feel insecure. It isn’t her fault that she has big boobs while Annette herself is doomed to flat chested hell. She is better off not knowing just how jealous Annette is, whenever she catches a glimpse of her body.

Someone is bound to notice the change in her appearance, and she only hopes that no one asks her about it, especially not Mercie. She wants them all to mind their business, and believe that she may have just had an overnight growth spurt. And she will start small, not going too wild with it, because it will definitely look suspicious if she does it all at once.

So Annette begins stuffing her bras, starting small one day, with her chest protruding just a little bit. She is still not particularly busty, and certainly nowhere near Mercie’s level, but she at least looks like she has _something_ under her clothes, and she hopes that something will be enough to start to entice her handsome professor. However, that day passes much like any other, and the next day, she adds a little bit more, only to reach the same results.

He must really like them big, must only like them the size that Mercedes has. But Annette can’t do all of that at once, and she is not sure if she will ever be able to stuff that far. A little bit is fine, and can be explained away by her clothing, but to stuff that much would be a dead giveaway. All she can do is add a little bit at a time, and she can never go past a certain point, not if she does not want to trap herself in a lie that ensures she can never take her relationship with Byleth any further. What good is having him if she always has to keep him at an arm’s length? Or a boob’s length, for that matter…

No, she has to do this carefully, precisely. But if even this is not enough to get him to notice her, then she might just be out of luck. It starts to frustrate her more and more, as she wonders just why he doesn’t like her, why he prefers her friend, why small boobs aren’t good enough for him. She can’t help getting mad at Byleth for being that shallow, when she just knows he would like her, if only he gave her a chance. Annette knows that she has a lot more to offer, and her body isn’t even that bad, just because it’s on the small side!

If she can see that, then why can’t her professor?

~X~

Byleth is not sure what it is at first, but there is something different about Annette, and that is not necessarily a good thing. It is weird to find himself thinking such thoughts about her, but then again, his thoughts about her have been weird from the start. After all, she is his student, and he should not look at her as anything more than that, and definitely not for the reasons that he does.

However, he just can’t deny the attraction that he has felt towards her from the very start, from the moment they met. He hates to admit it, but she had a big hand in him choosing the class that he did; one glance at her, and he knew that she was exactly his type, even though, up until that moment, he had not even been aware of the fact that he had a type. But he saw her and he knew, and he wanted to get closer to her, even though he knows that something like that is completely inappropriate for someone of his status.

For the time being, he has tried to content himself with admiring her from afar, and it has been nice to get to know her like this. She does try to get his attention from time to time, but she is never alone, and she rarely says much, so he finds himself talking to Mercedes more than Annette. And during that time, it is very hard not to steal glances at Annette, but he does not want to make things obvious, so he does what he can to focus only on Mercedes, keeping his gaze entirely on the woman he is talking to, while ignoring the girl that he wants to openly stare at.

Byleth knows that part of Annette’s appeal is just how cute she is. He did not know his type before, but upon meeting her, he knows that he likes small, cute girls, and she fits that bill perfectly. Or, at least, she does for the most part, but lately, something has been different about her, and after a few days, he realizes that it is because her breasts have begun to grow. It seems a little strange for a growth spurt to come on out of nowhere at her age, but it isn’t as if he knows much about how young women develop, and he definitely is not a medical professional of any sort.

And he knows that it must just seem weird to him because he had let himself assume that, because she is already seventeen, that she was already done growing, that she would stay that tiny and cute forever. He knows right away just how messed up it is that he finds himself disappointed that his favorite student has grown a little bit, and even looking at her now, he can tell that they have not grown a lot. Just a little bit, just enough to push out her shirt a bit, but that alone is enough to put him off. If she is not done growing, then who knows just how much bigger she is going to get?

Yes, there is definitely something wrong with him to be this caught up in her appearance, and to be this obsessed with the size of her chest. She is still cute right now, and if he lets himself forget the possibility that she might keep getting bigger, then he can still enjoy looking at her, but the fact of the matter is, once he remembers that she could get bigger, he loses interest.

Byleth does not want to lose interest, or rather, he does not want to be interested in his student to begin with, but if he is going to be, he at least wants the attraction to not be so shallow, and to not be based entirely on how flat chested she may or may not be. Annette still tries to talk to him, and she still ends up silent while Mercedes carries the bulk of the conversation, but it is easier to keep his focus on Mercedes now that he does not feel that same pull towards Annette that he did before.

Byleth does not know just what is wrong with him, but he tries to see the bright side of things; if Annette continues to develop, then he might finally rid himself of his crush on his student, once and for all.

~X~

Annette is starting to get frantic, starting to get desperate. No matter what she tries, it does not seem to work, and Byleth seems less and less interested in her with each passing day. She can’t believe that any man could be so shallow, that the sort of man she would fall for could be so shallow. The fact that he hates her body so much that he can hardly bear to look at her, all because she has small boobs, is absolutely repulsive, and the more she tries and fails to get him to notice her, the closer she gets to snapping.

And then one day, she finally does. Unable to take it anymore, she decides that she has to do something about this. If she is never going to win him over genuinely, then she has to have him somehow, and if he is going to judge her based on her appearance, then she needs to teach him a lesson, needs to punish him for being such a shallow, pathetic man.

With all that in mind, she starts researching the kind of magic that might help her overpower someone as strong as Byleth, just long enough to be able to restrain him and take what she wants, while teaching him his lesson. She is so far gone now that she does not even think about the potential consequences, only the fact that she has to do this, no matter what.

And on the night she plans to spring her attack, she does not stuff her bra.

~X~

Byleth is not exactly sure what is going on, but when he finds himself tied to a chair with Annette standing in front of him, glaring at him, he decides that he is just going to see this through to the end. He could get out if he wanted to, but he wants to see just what his student is trying to do, and also, he can’t help but notice that she looks a lot more like she used to. As if her little growth spurt has been completely undone before his eyes. It does not take him long to find out why that is, because she notices his eyes darting to her chest.

“ _Yes_ , they’re small again!” she says. “Not that it should matter to you, since they never got big enough to begin with! But so what? There’s more to me than my boobs, you know! And besides, it’s not fair of you to make such shallow decisions, or to decide to hate my body just because it isn’t a certain way, so…so…tonight, I’m punishing you for that! For everything that you’ve done!”

“For…everything I’ve done?” he asks, cocking his head a bit. Nothing Annette says makes much sense to him, but he is at least able to piece together that she probably did not actually grow. Instead, it seems she was doing something to make it look like she did because she is under the impression that he hates her body, and hates her small chest. But that makes no sense to him, because it has always been the opposite, and he does not remember what he may have done to give Annette that impression.

“I’ve done everything I can to get you to notice me, but you only ever look at Mercie! As if it isn’t obvious why you prefer her to me,” she goes on, her voice taking on a bitter tone. “That’s just not fair, professor. You owe me all the attention you’ve been denying me, and you deserve to be punished for being so shallow and mean.”

“I don’t…” he starts, but then he trails off. He wants to tell her that the only reason he looks at Mercedes is because she is the one that talks to him, and that he never realized Annette was trying to get him to notice her, that she never needed to try, because he already noticed her. But instead, he decides not to, because he actually is starting to find all of this to be rather amusing.

After all, she is so far off the mark that it is hilarious. There is a determined look in her eyes as she starts to strip down, and Byleth decides to let her have this, to let her think that she is punishing him and taking what she wants. In the end, he will tell her the truth, and she will probably get adorably flustered when she realizes her mistake, but for now, he really just wants to see what all she will do to him while under the impression that he absolutely despises her body.

The fact that she does not even notice how hard he gets once she is naked shows that she is only seeing what she wants to. Getting close to him, she thrusts her chest out and says, “Go on, lick me! You’d better start worshiping this body you hate!”

It is cute watching her try to be dominant, too. He can see that she is blushing furiously, can see the confused look in her eyes as she wonders if this is really the right thing to do, if she is pulling this off. But she does not have to tell him twice, and he leans forward, running his tongue along one of her nipples. Immediately, she squeaks, trembling a bit, and Byleth latches on with his tongue so that he can start sucking.

“There, just…just like that,” she says, her voice wavering. “I…I want you to keep that up, so…ah! So you can give me what you owe me!” It is even more cute now, as she tries to pretend to be in control, even though she is immediately overwhelmed with sensation. Byleth does not slow down as he sucks on her, flicking his tongue over her nipple, and making her squeak and cry out for him.

“That’s something I’ve got, you know?” she asks, in her broken, needy voice. “You may hate how small I am, but…but look how sensitive I am for you! It…ah, it all feels so good…” Already, she is starting to lose her illusion of control, or what little she had. Byleth is doing too good of a job for her, and her knees buckle as she tries to regain her composure, forced to go on about how sensitive she is as a bonus, just to make sure that it seems like she is completely in control of everything.

Of course he already knew that. He has spent so much time fantasizing about what he would do with her cute little breasts, if he could ever get his hands on them, and right now, his only regret is that his hands are bound, so he can only focus on one at a time. When he pulls away, she starts to protest, only to be immediately shut up by him latching onto the other, making her cry out so loudly and indulgently that there is no denying just how much she loves what he does for her.

This is not a punishment to him at all; this is like a dream come true for him. He has always wanted to worship her adorable body, has always wanted _her_ , and he can’t believe that she has been trying so hard all this time, all because she never realized that she is just his type, always assuming that his interests lie elsewhere, when that could not be farther from the truth.

“It’s good…it’s good to see that you’ve learned your place,” Annette whimpers, her voice wavering so much as she struggles to regain any sense of composure, finding that all to be impossible, as long as Byleth has a hold of her. She must know by now that she is not in control, not really, but she probably still does not realize why that is, why he is responding so enthusiastically to his “punishment.”

“But don’t think that’s all you’re going to have to do!” she adds a bit later, because it takes her that long to catch her breath and say something. “You have to satisfy me in every way…you know?”

Pulling back, Byleth looks at her face, flushed red as she pants for him, and replies, “I know. That won’t be a problem at all.”

“It…it won’t…?”

“Does that take away from things?” he asks. “Does it ruin the illusion of punishing me if I act willing?”

“Illusion?” Now, Annette hardly knows what to say. She still struggles to speak with how breathless she is, but she is confused in addition to that, completely thrown by his admission that this is all entirely willing on his behalf.

“Sorry, I guess I should have said something sooner, but it was just so cute to watch you try and punish me,” he replies. “The thing is, this isn’t a punishment at all, Annette. I’m actually really happy right now.”

“Wh…you _are_?! But what about…but you don’t like…professor?!” She really is too cute whens he freaks out like this, definitely overreacting to what he is saying.

“I never said I didn’t like you, or your body. I don’t know where you got the idea that I don’t like you, but I’m happy to correct that now,” he says. “I’ve always been interested in you, Annette, from the moment we met. And as for your body…you really don’t need to change a thing. You’re just my type, don’t you know that?”

Annette’s face crumbles, and for a moment, it looks like she is going to cry. Byleth worries that he might have said the wrong thing, but then, a grin breaks out across her face, and he realizes that she is just on the verge of joyful tears. “You…you’re so stupid, how could you not know that I was…I’ve been trying so hard to…”

“You always try so hard, Annette. I’m sorry I didn’t realize you felt the same,” he replies. In truth, he did not realize because her attempts made him question if she even liked him, with how she clammed up around him, but he decides against pointing that out to her, deciding to just let her think that he really was just too dense to notice. There is no point in making her feel bad about things when she has finally gotten what she wants from him.

“I’m still going to finish your punishment, even if it isn’t a punishment,” she informs him, and he replies that he would like that very much.

Annette does not untie him, and instead just works on her own to get his pants out of the way, eyes widening a bit as she takes his cock in her hand. She claims to be ready for him now, the work he has done with her nipples leaving her dripping wet for him, and she climbs onto his lap, holding onto his shoulders to keep herself steady after guiding his cock, lining it up so that when she starts to push down, he is pressed inside of her, causing her to cry out at the first sign of penetration.

If he could use his arms right now, he would hold her while she settles on top of him, but since he can’t, he just has to let her handle everything. Her pace is slow at first, as she takes her time to let him fill her, sinking down onto him as she tries to adjust to it all. Though she is slow going, it is not long before she is resting on his lap, with Byleth completely buried inside of her, and her breath comes out in short, sharp gasps.

When she starts to move again, she is once again slow to start, but once she gets into it, she starts to bounce on top of him, crying out in ecstasy as she takes his cock. Byleth is left moaning beneath her, loving just how tight she is, how tiny she is, and how cute she looks as she rides his lap, using him to her heart’s content, making him that much more happy that she decided to spring this “punishment” on him. If she wants to punish him like this all the time, he certainly would not complain about that.

With how much he has worked her up by teasing her nipples, it is no wonder that it does not take very long for her to work herself up to her climax, and she is soon crying out for him desperately as she gets closer and closer, until finally, she is sent over the edge, coming hard and shuddering on top of him. Byleth sees no reason to hold back now, and lets himself join her in it, giving a rough thrust up into her as he comes, filling her with his seed.

Annette slumps over on top of him, arms wrapped around him, her body warm and light. It takes her a bit to catch her breath, and then a bit after that to remember to untie him, and even then, she needs to be reminded to do it, and is flustered when she realizes that she has forgotten. All the while, Byleth is caught up in just how cute his favorite student is, so scatterbrained and so quick to jump to conclusions, but always doing her best to get what she wants.

Even if she was completely wrong about his tastes, he is so glad that he is what she wanted this time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
